


Grande Mort

by bladespark



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Consensual Non-Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: When Zagreus wonders, in an idle moment, why some gods are huge and some are built on a more mortal scale, Thanatos reveals that he himself is one of the tallest of gods, and mostly wears a shorter form because it makes his work in mortal homes easier.Zagreus is very into this.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	Grande Mort

“I’ve been wondering something,” said Zagreus, lounging with his head pillowed on Thanatos’ lap.

“Oh?” Thanatos was leaned comfortably back against the headboard of Zagreus’ bed, and like the prince wearing a casual chiton and not much else. They were relaxing, spending a rare scrap of mutual time off together doing nothing in particular, the best possible luxury for two busy gods.

“Well, having met the Olympians who had helped me, I can’t help but notice they’re mostly huge. And so is Father, while I’m short and Mother is short, so it’s not about being from Olympus… Is there a reason why some gods are really tall and some aren’t?”

“Ah. I don’t think there’s some known explanation, but I’ve always had a feeling it was something to do with mortal regard. Mortal worship certainly affects a god’s powers, but mortals don’t worship your father, exactly, so that’s not it. They regard him as very important, though, since he rules their lives after they pass on.”

Zagreus thought about all the gods he knew and their relative sizes, and what Thanatos said made a lot sense. Except… “But all mortals think you’re pretty important too, and you’re hardly taller than I am!”

“Oh, well…” Thanatos looked vaguely sheepish. “Actually I’m not. It’s just hard to go into mortal spaces to reap souls unless you’re mortal sized, so I got used to staying like this.”

Zagreus blinked up at Thanatos. “Wait, you’re actually my father’s size?”

“Ah, roughly, yes.”

Zagreus took a moment to picture that. Then he took a few more moments. And a few more after that. Finally he said, “Wow,” because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?” Thanatos regarded Zagreus with a guarded sort of look.

“Good,” said Zagreus instantly. The idea of Thanatos being something like twice his height was definitely good. Zagreus felt a shiver go down his spine and end up at his cock. More than good, even.

“I see.”

“Can you show me?” Zagreus knew he sounded far too eager, but he couldn’t help himself.

Thanatos chuckled. “If you’ll get off my lap, certainly.”

Zagreus immediately sat up. Thanatos was still smiling at him, looking amused. He stood, and Zagreus rose too, feeling very aware of the inches Thanatos already had on him. He’d never minded that all of his lovers were taller. In fact he’d discovered he liked it. So the idea of even more of that, of feeling even smaller, being even more easily manhandled, was alluring.

Thanatos’ brow furrowed in concentration for a long moment. Then a purple mist swirled around him, seeming to appear from nowhere and spiral into him. As it did he grew, until the last wisp vanished and he was looking down at Zagreus from a truly impressive height. In fact Zagreus thought Thanatos might be even taller than Hades, though it was hard to tell. Certainly Zagreus himself now barely came past Thanatos’ waist. Thanatos was built the same as ever, he wasn’t as broad as Hades or most of the Olympians, but he was still a powerful, even commanding figure.

“Wow,” was once again all Zagreus could think of to say.

Thanatos reached out—down—and cupped Zagreus’ cheek, though it was more like he cupped Zagreus’ whole head. Zagreus felt another delicious shiver go through him as he leaned into that touch.

“You like me like this?” asked Thanatos curiously.

“Er… You could say that, yeah.” Zagreus felt his cheeks heating.

Thanatos bent and kissed the top of Zagreus’ head. Then he scooped Zagreus up in his arms, making Zagreus yelp in surprise. He carried Zagreus as easily as if he were a child, a doll, a mere toy, and set him down on the bed. Zagreus looked up at Thanatos with wide eyes. He felt his pulse already going faster. Would Thanatos really be willing to do anything now? He’d certainly been willing to indulge Zagreus’ other kinks now and then, but his own usual preference was to be tender and sweet, to make love more than to fuck. Zagreus liked that too, certainly, but he wasn’t thinking about tenderness just now. He was thinking about how utterly helpless he currently was, and how wonderfully it would hurt if Thanatos took him right now.

“You know, I don’t think I needed to ask if you’re into this, I can tell,” said Thanatos. He put a knee on the bed and bent over, hand resting on Zagreus’ thigh. His other hand was planted beside Zagreus’ head, so that he loomed over Zagreus as he stroked slowly up with fingers that could completely span Zagreus’ leg. Gods, this was already amazing.

As his hand crept higher, he slipped it under the hem of Zagreus’ chiton, his cool touch electric against the blood god’s nearly feverish skin.

“Ah… Than…”

Thanatos’ expression was intent, watching Zagreus closely, but he made no reply, he only slid his hand higher until he reached his destination and curled his fingers around Zagreus’ cock.  
Zagreus gasped as Thanatos’ hand enveloped him completely, from root to tip.

The corner of Thanatos’ mouth curled up in the smallest possible smile. “I have such an interested and expressive little god here beneath me. What should I do with him, do you think?“

Zagreus drew in a sharp breath. “Uhm… Whatever you like. I… It’s not like I could stop you.”

“Indeed not,” said Thanatos. He looked at Zagreus thoughtfully for a moment, and took his hand out from under Zagreus’ chiton, much to the smaller god’s dismay. Then he said, his tone serious rather than playful as it had been, “Is there anything specific you’re thinking of right now, Zag? You know I won’t enjoy myself unless you’re enjoying yourself too.“

“I know.” Zagreus smiled, feeling a rush of sweet love join the arousal racing through him. He did his best to put his thoughts into words. “Thinking I couldn’t stop you from doing anything is really, uh…yeah. When you picked me up, thinking you were handling me like a doll was kinda what got me so worked up so fast. And when you called me little, that was good too? I just want to feel small and helpless and used.”

“Used, hmm? I think if I actually tried to take you right now, though, I’d damage you.” Thanatos cleared his throat, suddenly flushed. “Possibly even fatally.”

“Gods, can you imagine? I’d never hear the end of it from Hypnos. ’You were murdered by my brother’s massive dick?’” Zagreus laughed.

“He would never let me hear the end of it either.” Thanatos smiled.

“I do want you to use me though! I’m sure there’s some way you can.” Zagreus himself thought that it would probably be fine if Thanatos took him, but he knew he was already asking a lot of his normally gentle lover, so he didn’t push.

“I can think of a few options.” Thanatos chuckled, still flushed. “And would my tiny little toy like to struggle and protest, just so you know how very helpless you are?” His smile gained a dark edge that made every part of Zagreus shudder in the best possible way.

His eyes wide, Zagreus nodded, so suddenly breathless he couldn’t possibly reply.

“We’d better have a safeword then, so I can feel certain I’m not going too far.”

“Yeah. Red again? I’ve used that with Meg so often I know I won’t forget it.”

Thanatos nodded agreement. “That works for me. Is there anything else you want me to be aware of before we start?”

“Just that you are the most amazing partner anybody’s ever had, for doing this for me,” Zagreus grinned.

Thanatos smiled tenderly. “You are pretty amazing too, Zag.”

“Just now I am also incredibly turned on, and all tiny and helpless,” added Zagreus, giving a little wiggle.

“So you are.” Thanatos’ smile turned dark, predatory, and he said, “Let’s see what I can do about that, then.”

Zagreus licked his lips, heart racing, but hadn’t come up with any other response when Thanatos grabbed him, one hand pinning down his bare shoulder, the other yanking at his chiton, heedless of any damage to it as he pulled it off of Zagreus’ shoulder and then roughly unwound it from around his waist. Zagreus yelped, then protested “Hey!” as he was stripped nude.

“Are you objecting to something, little godling?” said Thanatos.

“Yes! I’m objecting to you—ack!” Zagreus was interrupted by Thanatos flipping him over and pinning him down with a hand between his shoulders. The playful mood transmuted, Zagreus suddenly tensed and breathing hard.

Thanatos used his other hand to pull off his own chiton, tossing it carelessly aside. Than he climbed into the bed, sitting straddling Zagreus’ legs. Zagreus squirmed and struggled, heart pounding, trying with all he had to get free.

“You are being a very difficult toy,” said Thanatos, “but it doesn’t matter. I’m going to take my pleasure of you no matter what you do.”

“No! Get off of me!”

“Why should I?”

Zagreus tried to reach back and claw at Thanatos, but that only resulted in Thanatos switching to grabbing his wrists. He yanked them up over Zagreus’ head and wrapped one hand around both of them, pinning them easily. Zagreus kept trying to struggle, but could hardly move.

“So? Tell me why I should let you go, little toy.”

“I… I don’t… I won’t just let you take me!” Zagreus fumbled for words, but spit them out defiantly all the same, jerking hard against the huge hand holding his wrists.

Thanatos stroked his free hand over Zagreus’ back, fingers digging into his skin and dragging down, a rough demonstration of power more than a caress. “Oh?” His voice was darkly amused as his hand squeezed Zagreus’ ass.

“Yes! Get the fuck off me! I—” Zagreus was cut off by a gasp as Thanatos rubbed a finger between his cheeks, pushing at his entrance.

When he caught his breath again, he tried to snap “No!” But it came out as much a moan as a protest.

“I think you like that, little toy. But it doesn’t matter if you do or not.” Thanatos removed his hand, his weight shifting as he reached for the nightstand. He retrieved the oil bottle from the top drawer without giving Zagreus the least opening to struggle, and carefully uncorked it with his teeth. The bottle was absurdly tiny in his hand, but there was plenty in it to drizzle over Zagreus’ backside.

Zagreus squirmed, panting. “N-no, please, don’t!”

Thanatos ignored his protests and put a finger against Zagreus’ entrance again. He started to push it in, and Zagreus let out a trembling moan as it entered him. It was so huge compared to how a single finger usually felt. “Gods… No…”

“Yes,” growled Thanatos, and pushed his finger in deeper. He began moving it in and out, curling it, stroking inside Zagreus with it.

Zagreus whimpered, making another futile attempt to get free, squirming and struggling. “Ah… Please… No…”

All his struggled accomplished was to spur Thanatos on, his strokes sinking deeper. A moment later he added a second finger and Zagreus cried out as it stretched him open almost to the point of pain.

“Relax, little godling,” said Thanatos, “or you’ll only make it hurt more.”

“No! Stop it! Let me go!” Zagreus bared his teeth as he protested again, but he also did actually relax, and as soon as he did, Thanatos pushed his fingers in deep, making Zagreus moan. For a long time Zagreus couldn’t find words as Thanatos stroked inside him, finding the sensitive spot that made him moan and gasp and hitting it every time.

When Zagreus had been reduced to wordless, mindless writhing, Thanatos removed his fingers, making Zagreus whimper at how empty he suddenly felt.

Zagreus felt Thanatos shifting his weight, felt another cold, slick drizzle of oil over his backside and thighs, and then the hard length of Thanatos’ cock was rubbing against him. It was impossibly enormous, and suddenly Zagreus felt that Thanatos might be right, that trying to fit that inside him would do him serious harm.

“F-fuck,” he stammered. “You can’t. No. Gods, please no!” Zagreus wasn’t sure if he was playing his role or being serious this time.

“I can if I so desire, my helpless little toy,” said Thanatos. “But I suppose it would be a shame to break you so soon.” He shifted, changing the angle of his grinding, and his cock began to push between Zagreus’ thighs.

“Oh, fuck,” groaned Zagreus at the feeling of it. Thanatos shifted again, thrusting deep, the head of his massive cock rubbing along Zagreus’ balls and cock, which was already rock hard beneath him. “Gods. Oh fuck, Than,” he gasped. Then, remembering he was supposed to be unwilling, added, “No, stop it!” and yanked at the grip Thanatos still had on his wrists.

“Yes,” growled Thanatos, starting to thrust faster. “You want it, godling. Admit you do.”

“I…” Zagreus whimpered, feeling overwhelmed, caught up in building pleasure.

“Admit you want to be used,” said Thanatos, voice breathless as he thrust hard and fast between Zagreus’ thighs. “Admit you want to make me come.”

Zagreus shuddered and pressed his thighs together, clenching them on Thanatos’ cock.

“Yes,” groaned Thanatos. “That’s it. Show me how much you want me. Beg for me, little toy.”

With a helpless whimper Zagreus gave in. “Yes, Than. Please. Gods, please!” He was on the edge himself; the sensation of Thanatos thrusting, grinding against his own cock with each stroke combined with his utter helplessness beneath his huge lover was almost too good to stand. “Please use me, take me, come in me. I _need_ you!“

Zagreus babbled out anything that came to mind, pressing his thighs together as hard as he could, begging desperately. Thanatos let go of his hands and bent over him, thrusting in earnest, the bed creaking alarmingly beneath the force and weight of his strokes. Zagreus was pushed down into it each time, flattened beneath Thanatos’ huge body. “Please, Than, oh please, please, please!”

Thanatos grunted, his thrusts fast and jerky, then with a deep shudder he started to come, his cock twitching between Zagreus’ thighs, his head spilling seed that coated Zagreus’ own cock and the blankets under him.

“Ah! Yes, Than!” gasped Zagreus, pushed over the edge, his own orgasm shaking him as he came too.

With a deep sigh Thanatos went limp, and for a moment Zagreus was crushed under him, letting out a muffled, startled grunt.

“Sorry,” mumbled Thanatos, lifting himself up on his elbows. He let out another sigh, his cock still buried between Zagreus’ thighs. As his breath began to calm he said, “I had fun with that. How about you?”

“Oh hell yeah. That was amazing. I’m going to have to insist we do this again. Maybe even, uhm, work up to, yanno.”

Thanatos chuckled indulgently. “Work up to me taking you like this, hmm? I won’t object too much if that’s what you want. I’ll admit I found myself wishing I could.”

“Yeah.” Zagreus let out a happy sigh of his own. He followed with a groan, though. “Ugh. We’ve made a mess.”

“I can imagine.” Thanatos got up, and though Zagreus was a little disappointed to no longer be pinned under him, he wasn’t at all disappointed to pry himself up off of the bed and out of the huge, cooling puddle of sticky cum.

They got it, and themselves, cleaned up, after which Zagreus immediately flopped back onto the bed. “I need a nap. Do you have time to join me?”

“I think so. Let me just return to my usual size…”

“No, no, no, no way!” said Zagreus, shaking his head. Thanatos looked at him in puzzlement, and Zagreus said, “Come on, Than, you know I love being the little spoon!”

Thanatos laughed. “I see. Very well.” He climbed into bed behind Zagreus and spooned around him. 

Zagreus sighed blissfully, snuggled back into his huge lover’s embrace. It felt utterly wonderful to be so completely and thoroughly engulfed in Thanatos’ arms. “You’re so good to me, Than,” murmured Zag, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Thanatos kissed the top of his head. “You’re pretty good to me too, Zag. Love you.”

Zagreus gave a happy little wiggle in Thanatos’ embrace. “I love you too, Than.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little silly and a little self-indulgent, but what else is fanfiction for? (Although the number of my original works with size differences is...large. Lol.)
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark). I also now run a [multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server](https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt). Feel free to join!


End file.
